emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Gu Tieshou
|chinese_title = 古铁守 |name = Gu Tieshou |aliases = Brother Gu |afiliation = !Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect--First Elder#1 |occupation = !Elder#1 |relatives = |master(s) = Previous Sect Master |disciple(s) = |gender = !Male#1 |age = At least 1600 |status = Alive |era = !7-#1 |race = !Humans#1 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#1 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#1 |nation = !Heavenly Jewel Kingdom#1 |level = !Enlightened Being#244 |first_appearance = 1-as First Elder*65-Name revealed |death_appearance = |history = Origin was born in the Difficult Dao Era in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. He is the eldest disciple of Previous Sect Master, the Sect's First Elder and the head of the disciplinary squad. Visiting Liu San Jian Around 1600 years ago Gu Tieshou accompanied his master to visit Liu San Jian. It was the only time he saw Liu San Jian, and also the first time he met Tu Bu Yu. Ghost Pavilion Some time after he became the First Elder, Gu Tieshou entered the Ghost Pavilion in an attempt to suppress the ghost. However, he couldn't do anything to it and the next day, wornout, he left the Pavilion in defeat. Sect Master's Position had the biggest opportunity to become the next Sect Master and was supported by majority of other Elders and disciples. However, Previous Sect Master appointed Su Yonghuang as his successor instead. Everyone in the Sect were outraged by this sudden decision and fought hard against it due to her being an outsider. Previous Sect Master called for , and entrusted him to help Su Yonghuang take charge of the Sect. , while also displeased with this decision, still followed the orders of his master and supressed all opposition and supported Su Yonghuang. Even so, to avoid conflicts with the Elders, Su Yonghuang gathered a small group of Protectors, Sectional Leaders, and disciples and brought them away from the Sect. For more than ten years after, Su Yonghuang almost never returned to the Sect and didn't interfere with the Sect's internal affairs; the six elders became the main deciders of any big decisions of the Sect. In the Current Era there is no one in the Sect who has more influence than . He is a serious man and administrates fairly. Accepting the Prime Disciple When Li Qiye came to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect with the Third Ancient Order and asked for the position of the Prime Disciple, was very unhappy, especially after the Elders tested Li Qiye talents. However, since he had the Third Ancient Order, and Sect Master agreed to take him as disciple, had no choice but to agree. To lessen his frustration, he exiled Li Qiye to the farthest corner of the Sect. Nine Saint Demon Gate In accordance with the Ancient Marriage Treaty between the Sects, as soon as Li Qiye was declared a Prime Disciple, the Nine Saint Demon Gate sent a message to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect asking to test his abilities. The Elders notified Li Qiye and he was willing to go, but put forward three conditions, first - a Physique Paste of the King grade once he reached the Physique Accumulation level. He also requested to learn some techniques, and one or two defensive weapons. The Elders offered him techniques and weapons from the Inner Court, but contrary to their expectations Li Qiye wanted a technique named Invisible Dual Blades as well as a pair of blades to accompany it. Since it was only a Martial Art the Elders willingly agreed, while their impression about his intelligence worsened even further. What they didn't know, that this technique was once used and refined by . Li Qiye's return After Li Qiye returned to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect from the Nine Saint Demon Gate, the Elders was shocked to hear what he has successfully passed all trials. They tried to interogate him, but eventually had no choice but to give up. In accordance with their prior agreement, Gu Tieshou confirmed that once Li Qiye reaches the Physique Accumulation level he will get King grade's Physique Paste. Elders also allowed him to pick one Merit Law for Physique, Life Wheel, and Fate Palace, and, upon Li Qiye's request, allowed him choose any Life Treasure, True Treasure or Longevity Treasure below the third floor of the Heavenly Crow Peak. Li Qiye and Nan Huairen left for the Heavenly Crow Peak, while Second Elder tried to convince other elders, that Li Qiye was Nine Saint Demon Gate's spy. But Elder Sun disagreed and argued, that the Gate was currently many times stronger than the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect and basically didn't have any need to send spies as they can easily destroy the Sect if they wanted. Li Shuangyan's visit Four months later, the Nine Saint Demon Gate sent a message to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, informing them that Li Shuangyan will come next day. Gu Tieshou was delighted to hear it, as he took it as a sign of the Gate's willingness to marry Li Shuangyan to Li Qiye. He ordered Li Qiye to take good care of Li Shuangyan and to try to win her favor. He also ordered everyone from elders to disciples to prepare for the most solemn ceremony to greet the arrival of Li Shuangyan. Next day all the elders, protectors, sectional leaders and many disciples gathered in the Grand Temple to meet Li Shuangyan. To their surprise, it wasn't only Li Shuangyan who came; she was accompanied by Grand Protector Yu He. They were even more surprised by Yu He's extremerly polite attitude towards Li Qiye. On behalf of the Demon King, Yu He invited Li Qiye to visit the Nine Saint Demon Gate in his spare time and assured him that the Demon King will personally meet him. Li Qiye thanked Yu He, and told him to feel at home in the Sect, and if there are any inconveniences, to just let Protector Mo or Nan Huairen know. After that Li Qiye went away with Li Shuangyan under the gazes of the shocked crowd. Cleansing Jade Peak After seeing how respectful is Grand Protector Yu He towards Li Qiye and that Li Shuangyan seemingly accepted the marriage, decided to help Li Qiye earn some merit points and consolidate his position in the Sect. He decided that Li Qiye will temporarily became instructor of newly disciples at the Strange Gem Peak. However, Cao Xiong intervened and Li Qiye was appointed to the Cleansing Jade Peak, where Cao Xiong has great influence. invited Li Qiye to explain him this appointment. He explained that sooner or later the Heavenly God Sect will not tolerate the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect anymore and will destroy them completely. That's why right now the Sect is in dire need of the Nine Saint Demon Gate's support. neither approve the current Sect Master, nor did he want to see Cao Xiong as the next Sect master, since he colluded with Dong Shenglong from the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom. Since Li Qiye managed to get approval of Li Shuangyan, decided to bet everything on Li Qiye and help him earn some merit points and consolidate his position in the Sect. That's why he appointed him as the instructor of Cleansing Jade Peak. Li Qiye agreed to help him, but in turn he wants the promised King Physique Paste, because he already reached the Physique Accumulation level. And he also requires the Hell Iron Bull's marrow as the leading component of the Paste. reluctantly agrees to his request, but the condition is that Li Qiye must marry Li Shuangyan. Several days later Gu Tieshou had gathered the other Elders to discuss the King Physique Paste what they promised to Li Qiye. He also notified them that Li Qiye requires the Hell Iron Bull's marrow as the leading component of the Paste and how much is a cost for it. Elder Sun agreed that they must fulfill their part of the deal no matter the cost. Elder Qian, Elder Zhou and Elder Wu, on the other hand, weren't happy to pay so much. Cao Xiong tried to play on their displeasure and convince them to cancel the deal altogether. Eventually, Gu Tieshou used his aura to supress them all and forced them to agree. Conspiracy Massacre at the Cleansing Jade Peak Half a year later, Li Qiye killed Protector Hu, three Sectional Leaders and Leng Shizhi at the Cleansing Jade Peak. Gu Tieshou received the news and brought other Elders to the Cleansing Jade Peak for explanation, just in time to stop Cao Xiong and Dong Shenglong from killing Li Qiye. Cao Xiong blamed Li Qiye in betraying the Sect and killing his fellow disciples and the law enforcement team. Li Qiye retorted that the traitor was not he, but rather Cao Xiong, who conspired with Dong Shenglong to frame and kill him in order to destroy the marital agreement between the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect and the Nine Saint Demon Gate, because it would threaten Dong Shenglong's Heavenly God Sect. Dong Shenglong was enraged by this "slander" and tried to kill Li Qiye. Gu Tieshou revealed his true strength of a Royal Noble, surprising even other Elders, and forced Dong Shenglong to retreat. Abandoned by Dong Shenglong, Cao Xiong still tried to incriminate Li Qiye. His follower Sectional Leader Zhou accused Li Qiye in teaching wrong merit laws to the Cleansing Jade Peak's disciples and undermining their cultivation. Gu Tieshou then asked several disciples about Li Qiye's teachings. He and other Elders were shocked by Li Qiye's knowleadge and insights, and reprimanded Sectional Leader Zhou for his wrong judgement. New Hope for the Sect Cao Xiong then used his last ace and accused Li Qiye in stealing the manual for Kun Peng's Six Variants. As the Sect's last complete Immortal Emperor Merit Law, the Kun Peng's Six Variants was heavily guarded, and even Elders could not easily get access to it. Li Qiye, however, told them that after learning the Kun Peng's Six Minor Forms he saw an "old grandpa" in his dream and learned the Kun Peng's Six Variants from him. While not fully believing him, the Elders decided to give it a try and allowed Li Qiye to study another Minor Emperor Merit Law, the Violet Cloud Merit Law, in the hope that "old grandpa" will taught him its superior form. Three months later Li Qiye successfully brought the complete manual for the Violet Yang Ten Suns Merit Law. As a reward for his great merits, Li Qiye asked the Elders to allow Protector Mo and Nan Huairen to learn the Violet Yang Ten Suns Merit Law and the Elders agreed. Because of Li Qiye's achievements and potential, five Elders decided to wave off his crimes. Cao Xiong, however, insisted that they need to punish him at least a little to appease other diciples. The Elders then decided to send Li Qiye to the Ghost Pavilion for half a year with Protector Mo as overseer. Since entire situation was caused by Sectional Leader Zhou, Gu Tieshou decided to take away his position and other Elders supported his decision. After the official meeting, the Elders, with the exception of Cao Xiong, gathered again to discuss their future plans. Elder Sun and Elder Qian suggested that they should let Li Qiye practice the Daylight Sky Merit Law to re-obtain Min Ren's Heaven's Will Secret Law. Gu Tieshou, however, persuaded them to not be too impatient and to let Li Qiye stabilize his cultivation first, before he studied more Merit Laws. Heavenly Jewel Kingdom's attack Due to behind the scenes shenanigans of Cao Xiong and Dong Shenglong, the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom sent one of its most powerful generals, War Noble Lie, with an army to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. When War Noble Lie arrived, he chalenged Gu Tieshou for a "sparring match". Cao Xiong interfered and tried to teach War Noble Lie a lesson, but was quickly defeated and seemingly injured. Gu Tieshou ordered the other elders to escort Cao Xiong back into the Sect and heal his wounds, while he himself accepted War Noble Lie's challenge. Gu Tieshou used the Kun Peng's Six Variants to get the upper hand, but War Noble Lie activated the Yang Shou Mountains and Rivers Diagram and trapped Gu Tieshou inside of it. To everyone's surprise, even with the help of a powerful formation War Noble Lie was unable to defeat Gu Tieshou; they fought for five days but neither side could win. On the fifth day Li Qiye activated the Zither Pavilion and with its power he massacred the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom's army, destroyed the Yang Shou Mountains and Rivers Diagram and crucified War Noble Lie. War Noble Lie was imprisoned and Li Qiye declared that three days later the Sect would publicly behead War Noble Lie and Dong Shenglong. While some Elders and Protectors were wary of such bold actions, fearing a retaliation from the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom, Gu Tieshou fully supported Li Qiye. In fact, both of them hoped that the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom would send its strongest army for retaliation, because it would give the Sect an opportunity to kill them all with the Zither Pavilion's power and greatly damage the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom's overall strength. Execution In the next three days everyone in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, from disciples to elders, were nervous about the incoming execution of Dong Shenglong and War Noble Lie. No sect dared to personally attend the execution, but they still observed if from afar. They were surprised to see an unknown youngster like Li Qiye to sit together with the Sect's elders as equal. They were even more surprised to see Li Shuangyan as it was a clear sign that the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect allied itself with the Nine Saint Demon Gate. The moment Gu Tieshou ordered to execute Dong Shenglong and War Noble Lie he was stopped by Violet Mountain Noble - another general of the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom. Violet Mountain Noble ordered the Elders to immediately release the prisoners, and follow him to the capital to confess in their crimes and accept the punishment. Li Qiye intervened and told him to scram, otherwise he would be killed as well. Violet Mountain Noble was enraged and attacked Li Qiye, but was blocked by Li Shuangyan and Gu Tieshou. Gu Tieshou used the Kun Peng's Six Variants to block Violet Mountain Noble's attacks. Li Qiye observed him and commented that Gu Tieshou's technique was needlessly complex. After witnessing Li Qiye's Kun Peng's Six Variants, Gu Tieshou asked to observe him closely in hopes that he could get Li Qiye's guidance to serve as reference material. Violet Mountain Noble was unwilling to fight against Gu Tieshou and Li Shuangyan, so he took out his ace - the Heavenly Jewel Mortal King's Amnesty Decree that suppressed everyone. However, even under suprpession, Gu Tieshou still ordered to execute Dong Shenglong and War Noble Lie. Seeing Gu Tieshou's strong resolve, Violet Mountain Noble made a concession: as long as the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect spare Dong Shenglong and War Noble Lie lives, the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom will give them a quota to enter the Evil Infested Ridge. Gu Tieshou was tempted, but Li Qiye intervened again. He played on the Ancient Zither to activate the Zither Pavilion and with its power he destroyed the Amnesty Decree. The will of Heavenly Jewel Mortal King inside of Decree was provoked and immediately attacked Li Qiye. Even Gu Tieshou and Li Shuangyan were powerless against Heavenly Jewel Mortal King's will. Li Qiye activated the Nine Saint Demon Gate's Heavenly Guardians; one of them reached out with a hand and easily destroyed Heavenly Jewel Mortal King's will. Everyone were shocked, while Li Qiye calmly ordered to execute Dong Shenglong and War Noble Lie. Revitalizing the Sect Gu Tieshou and others returned to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Everyone in the Sect were jubilant after today's events as it allowed them to see a hope for the Sect's revival. Li Qiye, however, reminded them that they don't need to be too excited, because the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect is still very weak. In the next several days Li Qiye personally examined every member of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect from disciples to elders. He chose the most suitable Merit Laws for every individual and explained in details how to cultivate them in the most efficient way. Li Qiye's instructions enlightened everyone and entire Sect began to ardently cultivate. Gu Tieshou ordered to rearrange the Scripture Library, the Weapon Armory, and the Treasure House and found mysterious Ancient Tablet. Li Qiye recognized the symbols on it and decided to take it away. Gu Tieshou then asked if there was a way to open the sealed floors. Li Qiye said that, while it is possible, it is not necessary, because there might be nothing in there. Any useful technique or treasure would've been used during the last war. Three levels were likely sealed later on to inspire future generations. Physique Paste Soon, Grandpa Sheng - the strongest alсhemist in the Nine Saint Demon Gate - has arrived to refine a King Physique Paste for Li Qiye. Li Qiye sent Li Shuangyan to Gu Tieshou to prepare the materials. Three days later, on Lonely Peak, Gu Tieshou had prepared all of the required medicinal herbs and Grandpa Sheng started the refinement. Elder Sun, as the strongest alсhemist in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, also came to observe the refinement. Sect Master's Return A month later Sect Master Su Yonghuang had suddenly returned after years of self-exile. She wanted to bring some talented disciples with her to the Evil Infested Ridge for training, but Gu Tieshou and other Elders opposed her decision. Their debate was interrupted by Li Qiye, who, after short observation, deduced Su Yonghuang's origin and understood why she was choosen to become Sect Master. He then asked the Elders to let them speak alone at the Lonely Peak. Next day Li Qiye gathered the elders, Su Yonghuang and Tu Bu Yu in the Grand Chamber. Tu Bu Yu told the elders that he was in fact a disciple of Liu San Jian, who sent him to search for 's descendants. Li Qiye then revealed to elders that Su Yonghuang was a direct descendant of . He also used this opportunity to give Su Ru a proper title of Imperial Queen - official wife of . Even though it was already too late for Su Ru, at the very least, it allowed her descendant Su Yonghuang to accept her ancestry. To prove that Su Yonghuang is the descendant of , Li Qiye asked the elders to bring Min Ren's self-portrait. The elders compared the painting with Su Yonghuang, and discovered that they indeed had many similarities. Su Yonghuang then spilled a drop of blood on the portrait. The blood summoned 's spirit from the painting and it looked at Su Yonghuang, confirming her status. Moreover, 's spirit also looked at Li Qiye. Emperor naturally recognized his teacher, but to Elders it seemed as a confirmation of that Li Qiye was seeing Min Ren in his dreams as he claimed. After learning Su Yonghuang's real identity, the Elders were ashamed by how they treated her in the past. Su Yonghuang forgave them and they decided to leave the past behind. Li Qiye then declared that he would led a group of disciples to the Evil Infested Ridge for training. The Elders were apprehensive that other sects and nations would not allow them to enter the Evil Infested Ridge, but Li Qiye insisted. Gu Tieshou then decided to go with them and bring Min Ren's self-portrait for protection. Evil Infested Ridge At the Entrance Next day Li Qiye gathered a group of sect members, including , and led them to the Evil Infested Ridge for training. When the group from the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect came to the Evil Infested Ridge's entrance, they were immediately blocked by the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom's Suppressive Might Noble, because the Sect was no longer qualified to enter the Evil Infested Ridge. Suppressive Might Noble demanded them to leave immediately, but Li Qiye ignored his demands and threats and ordered Gu Tieshou to make him scram. Suppressive Might Noble was enraged by such treatment and attacked Li Qiye, but was blocked by Gu Tieshou. In the past Gu Tieshou was always apprehensive to show his true strength, and was especially hesitant to demonstrate the Kun Peng's Six Variants out of fear to incite the greed from other people. However, Li Qiye's knowleadge from "dreams about Min Ren" invigorated Gu Tieshou and caused him to regain courage. Thus, without hesitation Gu Tieshou activated the Kun Peng's Six Variants and relying only on it he was able to evenly match Suppressive Might Noble. Li Qiye observed the battle between Suppressive Might Noble and Gu Tieshou and gave the latter few pointers on how better utilize the Kun Peng's Six Variants. With these pointers Gu Tieshou had quickly defeated his enemy and was ready to kill him. Violet Mountain Noble managed to arrive just in time with another Heavenly Jewel Mortal King's Amnesty Decree and promise to not stop the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect from entering the Evil Infested Ridge if they don't kill Suppressive Might Noble. Seeing the Kingdom give in, Li Qiye decided to not pursue the matter and allowed Suppressive Might Noble to survive. Eventually, Li Qiye became annoyed with constant interference from various powers and ordered Gu Tieshou to use Min Ren's portrait to deal with all enemies once and for all. The stalemate was broken by a sudden opening of the Evil Infested Ridge ahead of time and Li Qiye decided that it was more important to enter the Ridge than to deal with enemies. Entering the Ridge After entering the Evil Infested Ridge Li Qiye took away Min Ren's portrait from Gu Tieshou and activated its full power to ward off Heavenly Beasts and Longevity Spirits. Under portrait's protection the group had safely traveled deeper into the Evil Infested Ridge. Li Qiye led the group to the Cassia Lotus Tree and left them under Tree's protection to hunt down Heavenly Beasts and Longevity Spirits and gather precious materials. |description = |personality = |abilities = |cultivation = For a long time everyone in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect and outside of it, including the other five elders believed that Gu Tieshou was just a Named Hero. He revealed his true strength of a Royal Noble during a dispute with Dong Shenglong, forcing the latter to retreat. Later on, during his battle against War Noble Lie, Gu Tieshou fully demonstrated his strength of expirienced Royal Noble. When the Heavenly Jewel Mortal King visited the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect it was reveled that he had the strength of a Enlightened Being. |techniques = Kun Peng's Six Variants Near the end of the Difficult Dao Era, Gu Tieshou's master personally, with the agreement of the Supreme Elders, granted him a permission to study complete version of the Kun Peng's Six Variants. Gu Tieshou used the Kun Peng's Six Variants to stop Dong Shenglong. Three months later he used it against War Noble Lie. Around a week later he used it against Violet Mountain Noble. A month or so later Gu Tieshou used the Kun Peng's Six Variants to defeat Suppressive Might Noble. |items = * unnamed Virtuous Paragon Life Treasure: He used it during the battle with Suppressive Might Noble. }}